


May 24th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [24]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha looked around her empty apartment. At the cat that she wasn’t supposed to take in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 24th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit

Natasha didn’t sigh as she took off her earrings. Too many years of training had removed the impulse for that simple pleasure. She looked around her empty apartment. At the cat that she wasn’t supposed to take in. It was a shell with a small invader. A crack in it. Just like she felt. She shouldn’t have let the cat in. She shouldn’t have let any of it in. Not until her debt is paid. Not until she’s done all that she can to reap what she’s sown. Natasha did allow herself to close her eyes and empty her mind until a soft meow drew her attention.

She smiled at the cat. “Hungry?” She asked, getting up on silent feet and trying to leave the emptiness behind.


End file.
